Fade To Black
by HouseNorthman
Summary: Hep-V is slowly killing Eric but he has a lot to do and precious little time to waste. Making amends and killing those who have doomed vampires are at the top of his list. He still wonders what could have been with the only woman who had ever captured his heart but he fears he won't find out now. Starts at episode 5 "Lost Cause" and rewrites the second half of the 7th season. E/S
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, HouseNorthman here! So far all my stories have been published in the Sookie Stackhouse fandom, but I couldn't get over the way True Blood ended and this baby has been gnawing at my brain! I think things could have ended very differently for our Bon Temps friends and this is my version of season 7 to try and erase that drivel they spoon fed us! This story starts at the beginning of episode 5 "Lost Cause" where the attack on the Hep-V vamps at Fangtasia has just ended and Pam brings Willa in to see Eric. Please take this ride with me and let me know what you think! I already have half the next chapter written because normally I would never post a chapter this small but I felt like this scene was profound and really needed to stand on it's own.

*True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse novels are property of Charlaine Harris and HBO. I just like to play with my babies and give them better lives and better endings!*

* * *

><p><em>Life it seems will fade away<br>Drifting further every day  
>Getting lost within myself<br>Nothing matters, no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_  
><em>Simply nothing more to give<em>  
><em>There is nothing more for me<em>  
><em>Need the end to set me free<em>

_Things not what they used to be_  
><em>Missing one inside of me<em>  
><em>Deathly lost, this can't be real<em>  
><em>Cannot stand this hell I feel<em>

_Emptiness is filling me_  
><em>To the point of agony<em>  
><em>Growing darkness taking dawn<em>  
><em>I was me but now he's gone<em>

_No one but me can save myself_  
><em>But it's too late<em>  
><em>Now I can't think<em>  
><em>Think why I should even try<em>

_Yesterday seems as though_  
><em>It never existed<em>  
><em>Death greets me warm<em>  
><em>Now I will just say goodbye<em>

_-Metallica/Fade to Black_

"I don't give a shit! I'm not going with you; I would rather die than get in that coffin!" Willa yelled at Pam as she shoved her through the doors of Fangtasia.

"You will do what your maker tells you to do." Pam shot back, annoyed by her bratty sister.

"He may be my maker but he sure as fuck didn't raise me…Tara did. She was the one who taught me how to feed and to control my impulses. He left me! Then you left her when we needed you the most."

"We have bigger fucking problems than your Mommy and Daddy issues."

"She died because of you!" Willa spat the venomous words, aiming to hurt Pam the way she had been hurt all these months.

"Enough!" Eric's deep voice boomed over the empty club. He sat down in his throne, already exhausted from the attack they had launched earlier. The last thing he was going to deal with now was his two progenies arguing who was more of a shitty maker; he already felt bad enough for the way he had abandoned Willa.

"You're right Willa; I've been a terrible maker to you, and for that I am truly sorry. I do not regret turning you however. I'm proud to call you my progeny."

Willa didn't even try to absorb his words; there had been too much anger and sadness inside her for the last six months and if Eric thought saying sorry was going to fix it, he had another thing coming.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked instead.

"Pam and I are going to kill Sara Newlin before I meet the true death."

"You can count me out." She retorted.

"She was practically your stepmother Willa; if you have any idea where she might be, I need to know it."

"I'm not going with you!" Willa screamed like a petulant child.

"Like fuck you aren't!" Pam said. She had only spoken to Eric a handful of times the way Willa was right now, and she had been punished severely. What was wrong with that girl? Couldn't she see that her Maker was dying and trying to make amends with his wayward daughter and exact revenge on the bitch that had cursed vampire kind to this disease?

Willa just ignored her and stepped up on the dais to level Eric with her stare. "But I will tell you what I know…. If you release me."

Pam flinched involuntarily at her words. It was less than a year before when Eric had released her for her own safety and she remembered the ache it left inside her all too well. The baby vampire didn't know what she was truly asking and she would be sorry if Eric went through with it.

Eric stared at Willa in silent contemplation. He had made her vampire under less than ideal circumstances but that didn't mean he cared for her any less. In all his time on this Earth, he had only made two progenies and now they stood before him. One was fighting to save his life in any way she could, and the other stood in front of him cold and rejected; too hurt to allow herself to feel anything for her Maker.

Eric remembered the day Godric had released him and even now, some eight hundred odd years later; he remembered feeling as if he had lost a piece of his very soul that day. He knew it would be hard to gain Willa's trust and love again after the way he had treated her, but this was his blood and he was not going to give up so easily. He only hoped that death didn't come for him before he could make amends with the feisty baby vamp.

"Willa Burrell, as your Maker…" Eric said, pausing as if in deep thought before he could continue. Pam unconsciously braced herself, prepared to listen as Eric repeated those awful words that had broken their connection months ago. Only the words didn't come.

"As your maker, I beg you for your forgiveness. I saw a specialness inside you and I wanted you to be my child; my legacy. But I didn't follow through on my promise as your Maker. I asked you to help infiltrate vamp camp and use your newfound life to show your human father that vampires weren't all bad. You helped me rescue my sister and my other child and to show my appreciation, I left you. You didn't deserve that Willa and I'm so sorry I did that to you. I want to be a good Maker to you….I want to teach you to fight and hunt and most importantly to survive. My time on this Earth will soon be coming to an end but you will live on; you will flourish. I'm sorry that Tara is gone and I appreciate all the things she did for you that I should have done, but we must move forward Willa. You and Pam are my greatest accomplishments and if I can go to my true death knowing that our blood line will thrive, then I will die a happy man. Please give me this chance… give me the chance to make it right."

Pam had two streams of blood tears running down her face. She knew that Eric wouldn't be with them much longer and the thought almost crippled her. She didn't understand how the strongest vampire she ever knew could finally be taken from her by some stupid fucking disease. She had seen him slaughter entire armies of men and come out without a scratch, and now a little virus was going to take down the mightiest warrior she had ever known. He was her savior, her friend, her lover, her everything. She had spent time away from him in the past, but she was never too far to come running should he need her and the thought of walking this Earth without him was almost too much to bear.

Willa looked at him forlornly; she didn't know what to do. Her head told her to scream, yell, hit him, attack him and tell him to fuck off because it was too late to apologize. Her heart on the other hand was begging to believe the words he said. The pain of rejection she felt from him after he had left her standing there outside the camp had almost made her meet the sun when Bill's blood had worn off. If it hadn't been for Tara taking on the role of her mentor and best friend, she never would have made it through those first few months. Now here he was, on his knees in front of her begging for another chance. She felt torn and didn't want to let herself love him only to be hurt again when he met the true death. More than anything, she was terrified of how much she did still care about him and the fact that he was dying.

"You can't just come back here after all this time and say you're sorry and think that fixes everything!" She lashed out, letting her anger take over. As much as she tried to will it away, the red tears had begun their descent down her porcelain cheek.

"I know that. Please just give me a chance Willa, that's all I'm asking."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? He made you for God's sake! He gave you a life better than you could have ever hoped for and now you won't even accept his fucking apology!" Pam was livid at this child showing her Maker such disrespect when he was begging; yes _begging_ for fuck sake for her to give him another chance!

"Pamela, it's ok." Eric soothed. He knew how much pain she was in and the last thing he wanted was for the two of them to hate each other once he was gone.

"You shouldn't be begging her for forgiveness Eric. She should be thanking her lucky stars that you turned her and came back for her! You're dy….sick and she can't accept a fucking apology?"

"Pamela." He said again with more firmness but still he did not get angry; he knew she was hurting and lashing out as well.

"I don't know; I don't know if I can ever trust you again. What if you just run off and leave me again?" Willa said.

"I will not. I promise you that I will never leave you again voluntarily. I want to spend my last time on this Earth with both of you, please do this for me Willa."

She looked around the room, unsure of what to say. She was so angry but she knew she couldn't deny him. He was her Maker and for better or worse, he was the only one she had. It was a bond so deep that even his eventual death would never break it; she had to give him another chance.

"Ok Eric, I'll go with you." She said quietly.

Eric stood and wrapped his arms around the child he barely knew. Though he had used her as a tool in his arsenal against the Governor, he truly did care for her and when he turned her he had meant it to be forever. He knew the coming days would be difficult and the battle they faced was only going to get harder, but now he had his whole family with him; now he felt unstoppable.

She had reluctantly wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace; anger or not it was a feeling she couldn't describe. It was home for her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear in a language she didn't understand but she felt the emotion behind the words none the less.

"Dotter, Syster, Mor." (_Daughter, Sister, Mother_.)

After a long embrace, he slowly pulled back from her and looked to Pam with a new glint of hope in his eyes.

"So are you girls ready to kick some Bible-thumping ass or what?" He smirked.

"Let's do this." Pam said dropping fang.

"I'm down… as long as I get to kill shit." Willa smiled.

Eric smiled and realized perhaps they could accomplish this one thing together before the end. If there was one way he wanted to leave this world, it would either be fighting or fucking so he was up for the challenge. Whether or not he would accomplish his mission, he was unsure but he had nothing else to lose.

* * *

><p>**OK guys please please please follow my story and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up shortly.**<p> 


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper

_**Back in Bon Temps**….._

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight when Sookie, Lafayette, and James returned a newly-healed Arlene back to the Bellefleur mansion. For someone who had just been at death's door an hour before, she looked healthier than ever; minus the torn bloody clothing that is.<p>

Andy jumped into the foyer when he heard the door open, his shotgun aimed to take out an intruder.

"Jesus H Christ Andy would you put that thing down?" Arlene shrieked.

"Arlene, oh my God." Andy lowered his gun and wrapped her in a bear hug. He was so glad to have gotten Holly back, but when he had found her alone he hadn't held out much hope of ever seeing Arlene again.

"Arlene!" Holly cried running into the room and clutching her best friend. "I tried to remember…to tell them where you were….but the vamps, they took my memories….I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Hey now, none of that! I know you did everything you could sugar and as you can see I'm alright."

"Yes ma'am Miss Bellefleur is back and better than ever thanks to an infusion of fine ass vampire juice. Now all she need is a week at the spa and she be all back to rights!" Lafayette said in his usual flare.

"You did this?" Andy timidly questioned Sookie.

"No, we did this with help from several others; mostly vampires." She knew Andy was definitely not a fan of the fang after seeing his girls dead at Jessica's hand and recently almost losing Holly to the 'H' vamps. He needed to know that there were still good Supernaturals in the world; ones that had fought and risked their lives to return Arlene, Nicole, and Jane. Ones that had many times over risked their lives for Sookie.

"Well thank you." He choked out.

Arlene turned and hugged Sookie so tight she thought she might just break and whispered her sincere thanks for everything she had done for her. She repeated the same with Lafayette and timidly shook James' hand in kind.

The events of the last two nights were wearing on Sookie and it showed down to her very pores. She looked gaunt, dazed, and sickly from stress and lack of sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she actually rested or when she had eaten anything. The three headed back to Sookie's farmhouse where Lafayette convinced her to take a sleeping pill and tenderly tucked her into bed.

During her eighteen hour sleeping binge, Sookie's mind raced with dreams. She dreamt of the first time she met Bill and all the troubling situations they had been in together. She remembered the first time they made love; so tender and yet terrifying. She remembered the night he tried unsuccessfully to kill Eric, only to have him tell Sookie why Bill had started dating her in the first place.

She saw the brief encounter she had with her Grandfather while in Faery and the precious moments she had to say goodbye before he turned to ash in front of her. There were so many bad memories over the last three years; she couldn't even begin to put them in any kind of sensical order.

Now that's not to say everything was bad, she certainly remembered the good times too. There was the night Bill had given her a beautiful lavender dress and taken her dancing, except that it ended in a kidnapping. There was the time she went with Claudine to Faery and everything was so beautiful and she got to see her Grandfather and old friend Barry but of course Queen Mab tried to harvest her and she barely escaped with her life and her Grandfather wasn't so lucky. Not to mention poor Barry was permanently trapped in that crazy place.

There was the missed wedding of Arlene and Terry and the subsequent birth of Mikey that she missed out on and the sad realization that her parents had tried to kill her; she had been beaten and kidnapped more times than she could remember and taken hostage by a crazy faepire. Her best friend Tara lay dying in her arms after taking a bullet meant for Sookie and then hated her for having her turned to vampire.

She had watched Bill become some crazed religious zealot and try to kill everyone and that terrible feeling when she sunk the stake into her first lover's chest. Apparently tonight was the night for reminiscing and Sookie was reliving every terrible thing that had happened to her and the people she cared about.

There were however bright spots in those dark memories and most of them revolved around one cocky, arrogant, vampire Sheriff; Eric Northman. One of her favorite memories, whether she wanted to admit it or not was the night she had first met him. When she walked into Fangtasia, she had no idea how much her life would change. He was sitting on that silly throne of his, looking all dark and dangerous and deep down it thrilled her to her very core.

He oozed confidence, power, and sex; things she was definitely lacking in. She denied finding him attractive to save Bill's ego but deep down she was immensely interested in the creature before her. The way he had looked at her; like a delicacy not seen in thousands of year, had lit a fire inside of her.

Once she had gotten to know him, it was a strange mix of lust and fury but it worked for them. She didn't know if he had any deeper emotions than the comedy and sexual innuendo he always had for her, but that all changed when they were in Dallas. During the most tragic time of his life, he had let her see him; his pain, his emotions, his raw self. She knew then that there was a lot more than what met the eye when it came to Eric.

Even when it seemed like he was betraying her to Russell Edgington; he was really sacrificing himself to kill the vampire that had not only killed his human family, but would have hunted Sookie for the rest of her life. There would have been nowhere for her to run far enough or fast enough to escape his clutches and Eric came up with a plan that would keep her safe for good, even though it meant meeting the sun himself.

There was also the time she spent with him during the witches curse getting to know the man and not just the vampire Sheriff. They had talked, laughed, shared and made love for days when he stayed with her. To be completely honest, it was one of the happiest times of her life even though the circumstances weren't ideal.

Then there was the sad realization that she had rejected him time and again and acted as if their time together meant nothing to her. When he was freed of the witches' curse and regained his memories, he had promised her he was still the same man she loved and he would continue to love her the way she deserved. In return for his declarations, she had rejected him (in front of Bill none the less) and sent him on his way.

Even after her harsh rejection, he didn't hate her. He still came to her aid whenever she needed him and after rescuing her from the Authority, he had given her back the one thing she held dear; her house. Her beautiful, fully restored house that Eric had taken care of while she was missing and presumed dead. Again, how did she repay him? By rescinding his invitation after he signed over the house and gave her one of the nicest compliments she had ever received.

Last were the most recent memories of Eric. He had disappeared from all their lives after the whole vamp camp liberation and Pam had left soon after. She thought of how she wanted to tell him she was sorry about Nora, but she never had the chance before he left. In the six months he was gone she had wondered where he was and how he was doing. She knew grief better than most and she knew it must have been eating him up to not only lose his sister, but his last link to Godric. When he finally returned last night, she was ecstatic to see him but that happiness was quickly vanquished when she saw those damn veins of doom on his chest.

The man with the biggest zest for life she had ever met was about to be just a memory. After more than one thousand years of walking this Earth, the great Eric Northman was dying. Even in her sleep, she could feel the despair that filled her when she hugged him and saw the signs of illness in him. After everything that had happened and all their ups and downs, she just assumed he would always be a part of her life. She never thought she would outlive the man who was millennia older than her. It seemed that just as she thought she might have a chance to make things right with him, that cruel mistress of fate was going to take him away from her for good.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as the memories and mistakes of the past swirled in her head. There had been so much death and destruction and she didn't know if it would ever end. Here she was, supposed to be grieving for her latest victim of the Sookie Stackhouse curse but in her heart of hearts she knew she was only grieving for a friend.

Alcide had been a good man and he didn't deserve what happened to him, but truth be told she should never have been with him in the first place. They had started dating on a whim because both had been so battered by life and needed something to anchor them to the real world; one where it wasn't all bad. She had jumped in head first with Alcide because she wanted so desperately to be 'normal'. She told herself she wanted out of the politics of the Supe world, even though she was dating a Were.

Ah yes, the life of a telepathic barmaid was really one for the books. She had more drama than any soap opera she had ever seen and her love life could give even the most seasoned romance writer a run for her money.

When she finally stirred and opened her eyes it was dark outside. She got up, confused as to what time it was since she had went to sleep when it was dark out. She pulled on her robe and headed downstairs to get her bearings.

"Well good evening sleeping beauty, I didn't think you was ever gonna drag that ass out of bed." Lafayette said as he set a giant bowl of something casserole-like on her overflowing dining table.

The house was filled with enough food to feed what was left of the town of Bon Temps and she said as much to him.

"Well that's the idea Sook-a-poo cause we about to have a party up in this bitch!"

"We're having a party?" Sookie asked confused.

"Death doesn't have to be such a sad occasion sweetheart." The woman who she recognized as Jackson Herveaux's girlfriend was apparently the party planner.

"Uh yeah I think it kinda does." Sookie said annoyed.

"Listen boo, there has been so much death around here. We is practically suffocating with grief and that ain't gonna do no good for nobody. We got to celebrate life baby, and say fuck you to death." Lafayette sashayed over to Sookie and put his feather boa around her.

"Fuck you to death huh? Well I guess I better get changed." Sookie went back upstairs practically on autopilot as she fixed her hair, put on some makeup and changed into more appropriate 'fuck death party' attire.

She came back down to see that the part was already in full swing and people were helping themselves to the massive buffet and bar. It's a good thing because she was in no mood to play hostess tonight.

"Nothing like almost dying to bring out people's inner alcoholic." She mumbled to no one in particular.

After grabbing a few crackers, cheese, and fruit salad she went in the kitchen where an impromptu memorial service was apparently being held. Jackson was holding everyone's attention with tales of Alcide as a pup. She managed a weak smile as she thought of the latest friend who had been killed because they were involved with her in some way. Lafayette had once called her the Angel of Death and even though it hurt, she knew it was extremely accurate.

"Alcide was a good man and a good son; hell of a better man than I'll ever be. He knew when to fight and when to forgive and he was the kind of person who would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. I made a lot of mistakes with him, but somehow he grew up to be the kind of man I wish I was. He was loyal, strong, honest, and hardworking and I'll miss him 'til the day I die. The only thing I can take comfort in is knowing that he died protecting what he felt was worth dying for….Sookie." He turned to look at her and raised his glass. "He loved you and if he had to go, I'm sure he would have been okay with knowing that at least he saved you."

Sookie tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she struggled not to cry. She didn't have the heart to tell Jackson that while Alcide was looking for her when he died, he was only in harm's way because Sookie had ran off and did something impulsive without telling him. Really that was the story of her life though.

Everyone raised their glass and toasted to the brave Were who had given his life for the woman he loved. Sookie downed her entire cocktail and tried to put on a brave face to make it through the party. Lettie Mae stepped up from the back of the room and also made a toast in honor of Tara and Sookie cringed internally at the mention of her lost friend. Unable to stand much more, Sookie grabbed a bottle of Tequila from the bar and walked outside to be alone.

Reverend Daniels had embraced Lettie Mae after her speech about Tara and asked her to let him take her home for the night. She was reluctant as she said she had unfinished business and there was something she still had to do for her daughter. He had heard this spill from her constantly for the last week and he didn't know whether to try and help her or if she was abusing some kind of substance again and was off her rocker.

She approached James and Lafayette across the room and began pleading her case with the vampire.

"Now I know what people in this town say about me, but I ain't crazy. I had my share of problems in the past but I'm a good, God fearing woman and I'm sober now. I didn't treat my Tara right when she was growing up but I can now, I can help her now but you gotta help me."

"Auntie what the hell is you talkin about now?" Lafayette interjected.

"I need your friend here to help me contact Tara."

"Look I know you has some issues but you gots to know that Tara gone and she ain't coming back this time."

"I know that Lafayette."

"Then what the hell can James possibly do to help you with Tara?"

"I need some of your blood so I can contact my baby girl. She's trapped and can't move on until I help her and the only way I can reach her is when I have vampire blood. Please sir, I couldn't help her when she was alive and this is the last thing I can do for my girl."

"Is you out your motha fuc.."

"It's ok Lafayette." James said interrupting him. "I think she's right actually. If Tara needs our help so she can move on then who are we to withhold that help?"

"You know she a few colors short of a crayon box right?" Lafayette said, sipping on his signature Patron-a-rita.

"I know I've done some terrible things in the past when the addiction had hold of me, but I swear this is the truth…she needs me."

"Lettie Mae if this is some kind of trick to get more vampire blood, I'm not going to stand by and watch you go down this road." Her husband said.

"This ain't about the V! This is about my baby and what she's trying to tell me! She needs to tell me something and I gotta know what it is so her soul can rest in peace."

Lafayette, James, and the Reverend all shared a look of hesitation before they finally shook their heads indicating they would help her.

"Lettie Mae I love you and I'll do this with you this one time, but I swear this better not be a game." The Reverend warned her.

"Thank you, thank you all. I promise we gonna save Tara's soul."

The four of them went out the front door and went to sit in a circle in Sookie's front yard.

"I can't believe I'ma do this shit again." Lafayette said shaking his head.

"You? I haven't done drugs since that marijuana cigarette in the 60's" The Reverend said, shifting uncomfortably.

James looked up from where he was about to bite into his wrist. "This is not drugs, this is life. Vampire blood is sacred among our kind because of the magic inside of us and the healing properties, who says that healing can't be emotional or spiritual? If she can heal her heart and help Tara cross over then we need to support her."

James sunk his fangs into his forearm and offered the blood to Lafayette, then Lettie, and finally the Reverend. They each took only a small sip and that was all that was needed. Within a minute, the three of them were no longer sitting in the cool grass but instead they were looking at Tara's childhood home.

Lettie Mae let out a small gasp when she realized where they were. Though it was only a few miles away from their actual location in Sookie's yard, she hadn't allowed herself to think about this place for many years. This was where everything had starting going downhill; this is where she became the sorry excuse for a mother that Tara had known well.

They watched as a young Tara and Sookie ran around the yard laughing and tagging each other until their little legs were exhausted. The girls lay back on the grass to catch their breath and looked up at the sky.

"I won!" Tara giggled.

"I don't think so, I won!" Sookie argued.

"No way, I'm way faster than you Sookie."

"We should call it a tie."

"You can call it a tie; I'll call myself the winner."

Sookie giggled at her stubborn friend and decided not to argue.

"I saw Gran's special friend again today." Sookie said changing the subject.

"What did he bring her this time; flowers, candy, jewelry?"

"Nope, none of that. Me and Jason were fishing but I forgot my lucky rabbit's foot so I went back to the house to get it and they were sitting in the grass by the garden talking. They didn't see me but I saw him hand Gran something but she wouldn't take it; she gave it back to him and he looked sad. He got up to leave and Gran walked back in the house, so I followed him."

"Where did he go?"

"He walked into the woods near the house but then he looked back, like to see if Gran was watching him. I guess she wasn't, so he bent down and buried something. I waited until he was gone and went to see what it was."

"Oh my gosh, what did you find? I bet it was something gross."

"No, it was treasure." Sookie held out her hand and showed her friend the little round, light green disk. She didn't know what it was but it was beautiful and when she rubbed her hand across it she felt happy.

"This doesn't look like treasure to me! Where's the diamonds or rubies?" Tara snarked.

"Just because it doesn't have diamonds doesn't mean it isn't treasure Tara." Sookie huffed, annoyed that her friend didn't see how wonderful her little discovery was.

"Well you tell me how many pirates you know that bury green circles and mark the spot with an X."

"Well I think it's a great treasure and maybe we should bury it and mark it like pirates!"

The girls scurried off to the backyard and found a spot near the base of a big oak tree and began digging a little hole with their hands. After just a few inches, they were satisfied that their treasure would be safe and proceeded to cover it back up and mark a little X shape with some rocks.

The image of the girls faded as they took off to continue playing and a new image appeared; it was Tara as she was before Pam turned her. Lafayette couldn't help the tears that fell as he reminisced on their time together and how everything had gone to hell after that fateful night in Sookie's kitchen. He missed her and he would have gladly let her stay mad at him forever as long as she was still a part of this world. All the hell he went through to get Pam to turn her and then his attempts at trying to be a part of her vampire life were all in vain as she had met the true death less than a year after her human life had ended.

"Tara baby! Please tell Mama what to do, tell me how to help you." Lettie Mae pleaded with the apparition.

Tara didn't speak but she pointed to the spot where the young Tara and Sookie had just buried their treasure.

"I don't understand baby! Do you want me to bring Sookie here?"

Again she pointed to the ground but finally she spoke. "Save them all."

Before they could ask any more questions, she disappeared. The Reverend looked terrified and Lettie Mae began crying as they were thrown back into reality where they were still sitting in Sookie's yard.

His silent footfalls didn't alert her to his presence, but his blood still inside of her made Sookie aware that her visitor was Bill. She had been sitting in the graveyard against her Gran's headstone, drowning her sorrows in that half empty bottle of tequila when he approached her.

Neither spoke a word as he came and sat down silently beside her. They listened to the crickets chirping and the faint sounds of the party at Sookie's house. After a few minutes she finally felt ready to break the silence.

"I would offer you a drink but you know, the whole vampire thing."

"That's quite alright. I don't remember that particular liquor from my human days but the smell of it is not very appetizing."

"Tasting good isn't the point Bill; it's to get you drunk." Sookie replied dryly.

"And why are you in need of blocking out reality tonight Sookie?"

"Ha! Well where do I start? Let's see, there's a kegger going on at my house right now to celebrate the few of us who are actually still alive in this town and instead of holding a memorial for my dead boyfriend, I'm hosting a party."

"I know you must be hurting Sookie but I believe your friends had good intentions with their idea, even if it is a little tasteless."

"I know they did but honestly Bill I just can't find much reason to celebrate the fact that I'm still here and trapped in this endless cycle of death and despair. I mean, when is it ever going to end? I don't know how you do it."

"What's that?"

"How do you keep on trudging through this endless shit storm of life? How do you watch everyone around you die and find the will to keep on going, knowing it's never going to stop?"

"I could lie to you and say that after a while it gets easier to deal with, but I think I've done enough lying to you to last a lifetime. No matter if you're a twenty six year old woman who's seen more than her fair share of death or a 180 year old vampire; it always hurts to lose those that we love. It's not something you can grow accustomed to. The only difference between a human's pain and a vampire's is that we become cold and we stop trying to form attachments to people around us, so that way when they inevitably die it doesn't hurt so much."

Sookie looked at him through tear-filled eyes trying to imagine all the death and destruction that he had seen in his lifetime and how the hell he kept going. If that's what she had to look forward to for the rest of her days then she might as well call it quits.

She stumbled to her feet and looked down on the grave of the woman who had meant everything to her; the woman who lost her life because Sookie preferred the company of vampires. It was so unfair; Jason was right that terrible night, it should have been her.

"Thank you Bill."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For telling me the truth."

He nodded at her and she walked away into the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Just a quick note to ask you guys if you like the format of this story… I've never written in third person before so this is new to me, so please bear with me! Also, I've found that the most efficient way to write these chapters is to take a peek in on our main character's lives in the same time frame without doing too many scenes or points of view on one chapter. If you guys think this is the best way to do it then please drop me a line and let me know and if you have an idea that would help the story be easier to read; I'm always open to suggestions!_


End file.
